Time apart only bring you close togather
by Magooi1234
Summary: A new brucas story! What happens when Lucas realizes he loves her, but is it too late?
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it please review i'd really appreciate it!

None of these characters belong to me all credits to the WB

Lucas sees brooke making out with felix and his hearts just breaks. If only he had been a second or a minute earlier he could of prevented his heart being broken. Now he just felt empty inside like his love for her had never been there. He decides to sit down just where he was, in the bushes beside the window he had crawled in hundreds of times before just to see Brooke's face. Oh and to have sex of coarse. 15 minutes later he hears brooke and felix come out of the house.

"9 o'clock tomorrow night my room"

"And I will see you then" Felix kisses brooke on the cheek

Lucas winces at the sight of Brooke kissing someone else. He had seen her kiss 50 guys before. But this gut wrenching pain he felt was so different than all the other times.

"Lucas your house isn't that much smaller than mine, do u really need to sit in the bushes to get the big house feel?"

Shocked Lucas turns and see's Brooke's thin body standing there. Perfect stomach, perfect face, how he wished he could have her.

"Brooke" he studders "I was just going for a walk and saw you and uh uh felix and I umm wanted to watch"

"Lucas that's a little weird and your house is like 3 miles from yours, what did you really come to tell me?"

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her so bad he could hardly stand it.

" Well even if I could it's too late for any action now brooke, why don't you go and see felix or something"

Brooke could hear the utter sense of disappointment and embarrassment in lucas's voice. She knew exactly what he was here for, and she just wanted to tell him that she wanted him too.

"Look brooke I'm going to go sorry for the incident I'll see you later I guess"

Trying to sounds as cheery as possible "Right back at ya"

Brooke went into her room and watched lucas walk away. She knew him so well that she could even tell by his body language that he loved her. As soon as she saw him turn the corner, she went into her walk in closet and pulled out her box with stuff filled with picture and various memorabilia from their relationship. She thought it has been silly 2 months ago when she threw this stuff into a box instead of burning it like most furious ex-girlfriends would of, but now she thoughts there were her most precious items. She took out a picture of her and Lucas down and the rivercourt. They both looked she happy.

Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She got up put on sneakers, and put the picture in her jacket pocket. She ran out the door as fast as her small frame could carry her. She swore that her love for lucas was making her fun faster. Never had she felt better.

She saw him down that street in that same sad walk she had only seen before. She caught up to him just as he had walked into the light of practically the only streetlight in Tree Hill. How perfect she thought.

Before knowing she was out of breath she managed to say Lucas as she finally caught up to him.

Lucas slowly turned around and his face looked like he has seen a ghost

"Geez lucas I mean I know I don't have high heels on and a skirt but I don't look that bad do I?"

Lucas laughs "I didn't think you owned a pair of sneakers, and you actually putting them on well this must be a special event, and you've never looked more beautiful."

Brooke sighs. How could she have ever let him go in the first place? Was she out of her mind?

"Lucas I just wanted to come and tell you, that I officially hate Felix and he was just a decoy because I really just wanted you in the first place"

"Brooke . . I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything Lucas just kiss me now or else I'll walk away and you'll never have to see me again"

"Brooke I would never want that"

Lucas kisses Brooke. He feels like a small first grader kissing his crush just after hitting her. But yet he feels likes he is at his wedding kissing his finacè. He never wants to let go of her. Never. .

Slowly he wraps his arms around her petite waist.

Brooke knew that everything would be ok the moment Lucas laid his lips on hers. No matter what happened with her parents, Felix, Peyton. She knew in her heart in that moment that she couldn't, for her own sake, let her jealousy let Lucas go this time. She pulls away from Lucas lips only to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Lucas I just want to have fun, I never have fun anymore"

"Well I hear that there is this really nice . . . "

"It doesn't matter where we go I just want to go"

Lucas puts his finger to her lips to get her to stop talking.

"Give me 20 minutes, stay here"

He takes off his sweatshirt and gives it to her so she won't be cold. He also gives her his ipod so she won't be bored.

"20 minutes oh and on the ipod listen to Brooke only all other stay out the playlist.

"Lucas what if I get raped!"

"Brooke this is tree hill"

"Yea your right"

20 minutes later

Lucas pulls around the corner with Brooke Volkswagon Beetle. He sees listening to his ipod he laughs because she is dancing on the corner.

"Brooke if you seductively dance on a corner some guy just might come and pick you up."

"Well you only put the best artist in the world on your ipod! Britney Spears!"

"I knew I would have to use that someday to get you to do something. Now please Mademoiselle get into the limousine. It's going to wisk you away"

Lucas open the door. He was determined to make this romantic for Brooke. He didn't normally do stuff this I don't know cliche, but he knew that this would be the perfect time to start. 20 minutes wasn't a lot of time but he knew he had accomplished what he wanted to.

Brooke gets into her car. She laughs as she sees 36 pink roses, her favorite, in the backseat along with a picnic basket , a duffel bag, and whipped cream. Before she can say anything Lucas blindfolds her.

"Lucas I hate being blindfolded just let me see"

"It will be worth it believe me"

Lucas gets into the car and starts driving towards the beach. 15 minutes later he gets out of the car and takes Brooke towards the gazebo on the beach. He was going to taker her here the night that Brooke found out about him and lucas, to explain to her why he had done what he had. . He thinks about it now, and he realizes that that would of been the worst possible thing he could of done.

He goes back to the car and gets his "supply" of things to do . He sets up by putting a blanket down on the gazebo, then lays rose petals on it, then lights the white candles and sets them up along the railing of the gazebo. He smiled becuase he knew that on the outside Brooke was a party girl, but on the inside she really was romantic. She knew she would love this.

"Lucas can I take this off now?"

"Wait let me do it" He takes of the blindfold.

The look on her face was almost worth waiting for after their time apart. He takes her hand and leads her onto the gazebo.

"Lucas your not in the mafia are you because I hear that the uncles kill brides and grooms just so that their nephew can have their wedding setting"

"Brooke don't be ridiculous, I'm not in the mafia. You don't like it do you"

"Lucas it's not possible to not like this but I want to go swimming the ocean looks so stunning under the full moon."

He hands her, what he knew was her favorite bathing suit, and then takes out the pair of his boxers that he had left at her house a very long time ago.

"You kept my boxers Brooke? Well I guess it came in handy for a bathing suit."

"Where did you find those?!" She knew good and well that it was in her box of stuff that was labeled brucas in her closet.

"In a box labeled Brucas in your closet, what the hell is brucas"

Embarrassed at how stupid that sounds now "It means brooke and lucas. I know it's sort of stupid but I used to write I love brucas in all my notebooks. God I sounds like a 12 year old with a crush"

"No you don't Brooke I love that you gave us a nickname now put this on"

Brooke puts her bathing suit on. She knew this felt right because, unlike Felix, she had no thoughts whatsoever on changing in front of Lucas. She ran down to the beach and strait into the cold water and shivers.

"Lucas I think this water is colder than the water in the Titanic Crash!"

Suddenly a violent wave took Brooke under the water. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and she was kept getting pulled under the water by the strong waves.

"Brooke? Brooke what the hell where are you?"


	2. Waves,roses, and love

Hey guys chapter 2! Once again these characters do not belong to me!

He dives into the cold water and sees Brooke struggling to get away from the waves. Panicked Lucas swims outsand retrieves her and brings her back to shore.

"Brooke? Brooke!"

Brooke's eyes flutter open. She sees lucas kneeling above her but she can't hear him. Then suddenly she hears him calling her name. She feels like Eric, the prince, in the little mermaid. Too bad lucas doesn't sing she thought.

Lucas sees her eyes open. Brooke coughs and lucas supports her head carefully.

"God please tell me your ok Brooke"

Brooke looks up into Lucas's face.

"I'm ok, coughs again but I was scared as hell"

"No more swimming in the ocean at night for you young lady" He puts his pointer finger on her nose.

She starts to cry at the thought that she could of just died and starts to shiver.

Lucas wipes her tears away.

"Brooke are you sure you're ok"

"I'm fine I'm just cold."

Lucas picks Brooke up and brings her to the gazebo and wraps her in the blanket.

"I think we should go back to your house."

"What about the whipped cream! It's practically a sin to waste whipped cream Lucas!"

"We'll just have to find something creative to do with it"

Back at Brooke's House

Lucas carries Brooke up to her bed and brings her 2 blankets because she's still shivering.

"Hey if you really want to make me better I hear that if you strip down and press your body against someone else's their body heat will warm you"

"Brooke I love you for that"

"For what?"

"Your idea which are mostly crazy but that's what I love about you. Oh and your sexy too."

"Hey I'm still cold here"

"Oh fine but you have to strip first"

"God could you be any more of a guy Lucas?"

"Nope now strip oh look at that whipped cream want some . . . ?"

Hey sorry this chapter is so short, the chapters may be short but I'm trying going to make this fanfic loong!


End file.
